


What Makes You Human

by PrinceofFlowers



Series: Timefuckery in the SnK/AoT Timeline [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AceAro Character and Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I write this as a Gay for the gays., Kinda Fluffy I guess? Kinda sad, M/M, Other, This is purely for my own damn self, Undefined/Unspecified Relationship, fuck this series I’ll just have Levi, i guess uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Levi shares a pot of tea beneath a starry night sky with someone he’s known since he was first forced to join the Survey Corps.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Original Male Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Timefuckery in the SnK/AoT Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539256
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	What Makes You Human

**Author's Note:**

> Note- I actually hate Attack on Titan because the creator...upsets me (ehem. Korean reasons), BUT!
> 
> I like some of the characters, mainly Levi, because he’s pretty complex, which I appreciate, so I write a lot of bullshit about him and never publish it.
> 
> But I’m publishing this because why not.
> 
> Toki isn’t explicitly stated to be trans in the fic, but I really don’t think I actually write many things that don’t have trans characters in them so wyd.
> 
> Toki Angelious is my own shitty OC, who absolutely has no business being in snk/aot world, but he’s here to drink tea with Levi and be like. QPP with him.
> 
> Might publish more of them, and Toki’s Squad (filled with Sapphic ladies and enbies) later if I feel like it.

Toki Angelious was often a flamboyant figure to those around him. 

Always smiling, always laughing and making others laugh. He was a source of constant joy, and everything from his voice to his mannerisms to his actions and even his clothes was loud. He could fill an empty room by himself. 

And yet...

This cheery facade was about as fake as any smile those sneering sycophants from Sina could ever muster up. The only difference was intent: Toki did not fake his smiles to hide the knife behind his back. He faked a grin to keep within all the pain and sorrow and emptiness he felt every single day of his life.

That, and he was just that much better at acting than any noble ever was.

However, on occasion he could be found in somber mood. Usually on those quiet nights where the whole world seemed silent for once, and only the stars in the sky lay witness to the ache in his very soul.

In was on such a night that Levi found himself sharing a pot of tea with him, sitting beneath the stars. Sleepless nights were common for Levi, and ever since he’d been forced to join the Survey Corps, he’d been close to Toki in some capacity. 

Theirs was an unconventional relationship. More of a deeper understanding between two people who knew both less and more about one another than either voiced. It was an unspoken thing, whatever existed between them. Many looking in whispered their theories, their views on what they were to each other, but none knew the truth of it.

How could they, when Toki and Levi had never bothered to put a name to what they had? 

Regardless, it was on this quiet night that the two sat in close proximity to one another, sharing tea. Levi drank his tea in his usual hold, while Toki cradled the cup like something precious to his chest, sighing bittersweet as he looked down at the contents.

“Do you know why a hot cup of tea is so soothing?” Toki asked, his voice for once quiet, but seemingly as loud as it usually was, simply for breaking the silence.

Levi hummed in question, eyebrow raised as his sharp eyes shifted to his companion. Part of him felt worried by the question, but not for himself.

“It’s because it mimics the body heat of another human being.” Toki said. “Humans are social creatures by nature. We all need and desire the presence of another person. We crave the touch of another, like we crave water when we’re thirsty. We need it to survive.”

His thumb caressed the brim of his cup.

“I like drinking tea.” He states. “I like holding the mug close so I can feel the heat of it sleeping into my skin, soothing me the same way being held by another person soothes me. It reminds me that I’m still human, too.”

He looked up to the sky, and Levi could swear that he saw moisture gathering in his eyes.

Levi was silent the whole time, and his silence continued after Toki had finished talking. He was never good at expressing himself with words. He never seemed to say the right thing. But there was one thing that he was good at.

Toki let out a quiet gasp of surprise as Levi took the cup from his hands, set it down, and tugged him into his arms. The grasp was awkward- Levi was so much smaller than Toki, so any attempt Levi would ever make at holding him wasn’t very successful, but the intention was still there.

“Enjoy the tea because it’s tea.” Levi said against Toki’s hair. “Leave the body heat to me.”

Toki inhaled sharply, before reciprocating Levi’s embrace with trembling arms. He said nothing, burying his face into Levi’s shoulder.

Levi pretended not to notice how his shirt dampened beneath where Toki had rested his head.

There were no words to be said between them. They both understood, and that was enough for them. Out here, beneath the silent vigil of the stars above, they felt no judgement pass. 

They simply were, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
